Conventionally, a large number of experts have been providing collaborative aids for rehabilitation, for the purpose of offering a better life to people with physical or mental disabilities induced by various causes such as diseases, injuries, and aging, and to people with congenital disabilities. For example, rehabilitation is collaboratively aided by a large number of experts including rehabilitation medical specialists, rehabilitation nurses, physiotherapists, occupational therapists, speech pathologists, clinical psychologists, prosthetists, and social workers.
In addition, in recent years, motion capture technology for digitally recording movements of a person or an object has been developed. Examples of known methods that can be used in the motion capture technology include optical, mechanical, magnetic, and camera methods. As an example, a camera method is known by which a person wears a marker, so that a tracker device such as a camera detects the marker, and movements of the person are digitally recorded by processing the detected marker. Further, as for a method that does not use the marker and the tracker device, a method is known by which the distance between a sensor and a person is measured by using an infrared ray sensor, so that movements of the person are digitally recorded by detecting the size of the person and various movements of the skeleton. As an example of a sensor that uses this method, Kinect (registered trademark) is known.